A Dragon needs to Grow
by Sage 'Mr Krabs' Everett
Summary: Spike feels like Twilight has been to controlling, so he decides to be a man-dragon for once.


Spike spends a day in the Fuck-tower

It was a **SWEATY** day in ponyville. Spike would have taken off a layer if anyone wore clothes in this fucking town. Seeing all that exposed pony pussy every day made Spike horny all of the time. Spike's adopted mother, Twilight Sparkle, had forbid him from having sex, because he was just a babby. But today, Spike had a plan to get some poontang. Twilight was visiting canterlot today for some nerd shit, and Spike would visit the Fuck-tower while she was gone.

The Fuck-tower was located on the edge of Ponyville, next to the Everswee Forest. Only adults and children with permission from their parents were allowed to enter. But Spike had a fake moustache, so he would probably be fine.

On his way to the tower, he passed by Applejack. She was muttering something about how zebras shouldn't be allowed to vote. "OH HOWDY SPIKE!" She said when she noticed the small sweaty dragon. "SURE IS HOTTER THAN A MOTHERFUCKER!" Spike just nodded, afraid that whatever he would say would give away his intentions of fucking in the Fuck-tower. "WHERE YOU HEADED OFF TO?" "Uhh.. just going to get the new Linkin Park CD" Spike lied. Applejack was suspicious, as nopony likes new Linkin Park."WELL, OKAY, HAVE A GOOD 'UN!" Applejack would have told Twilight of her suspicions, but she thought Spike was just doing drugs or some shit. And she would laugh so hard if Spike OD'd.

Spike was approaching the Fuck-tower. He put on his fake moustache and practiced his adult voice. "Name and age please?" the doorman said as Spike walked up to the door "Oliver, Age 24" Spike said in a convincing british accent. "Okay, welcome to the Fuck-tower" the doorman said as he opened the door.

What Spike walked into was reminiscent of the scene from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory where they walked into the room made out of candy, but instead of a river of chocolate, it was pussy juices. And semen. Everywhere Spike looked he saw more fucking. Big Mac was fucking Pinkie Pie. That old donkey was fucking the mayor. Snails was fucking Applejack's dog. But Spike saw one cutie mark crusader completely unfucked.

**CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE TIME!**

which CMC is Spike going to fuck?

Applebloom

Sweetie Belle

Scootaloo

**A.**

Spike made his way over to confront Applebloom in the tower. "Applebloom, what are you doing here?" Spike said. "I'm lookin for some sweet lovin' Spike. Is that something you could give me?" Applebloom said. Spike thought for a moment, twirling his fake moustache before excitedly uttering "FUCK YEAH!". Spike lubed up using some of Twilight Sparkle's horn lotion that he stole. "Get ready for my big old bad dragon dong!" Exclaimed Spike. He then thrusted deeply into Applebloom's filly bergina. "UGH GIVE ME MORE MAN MEAT!" Yelled Applebloom. Spike couldn't control himself so he came immediately, crying violently and farting at the same time before going to sleep. "Well that was more of a disaster than 9/11!" said Applebloom before taking a fat shit on Spike's sleeping body. Spike awoke to the stench of filly shit which only made him aroused once more. He came like a fountain, exploding all over Applebloom. (continue to Main Storyline)

**B.**

Sweetie Belle was rubbing her pussy as Spike was making his way over to her. "Sweetie Belle, you want to fuck?" Spike said as his boner kept poking Sweetie Belle in the eye. "Sure, big boy. Only if you clean up afterwards" Sweetie Belle said saucily. Almost as soon as she said that, Spike shoved his big bad dragon dick up in that sweet sweet pussy. As soon as they started, Sweetie Belle started oozing juices and that made it that much better for Spike. "It's so slippery in there!" Spike proclaimed, "It's like a massive cavern!". With Spike's erection getting harder by the second, and Sweetie belle's pussy getting tighter by the second, Spike was getting close to cumming. "I'm gonna pee!" He screamed. Spike squirted intensely into Sweetie Belle's pussy.

Spike laid back in ecstasy. "Aren't you gonna clean up?" Sweetie Belle asked. Spike had forgotten all about their deal. Spike proceeded to bend down so that his face was right in front of Sweetie Belle's pussy. This was the first time Spike had seen one so up close. He made sure to remember every detail for later. He then proceeded to lick the shit out of that hot mess. "It's so salty!" Spike proclaimed. Sweetie Belle was moaning even louder now, she squirted all over Spike's face. "Thanks for the cleanup." Sweetie Belle said with heavy breathing. Spike did nothing but smile as some of her pussy juice leaked down his face. "Thanks for the treats, Grandma." (continue to Main Storyline)

**C.**

Scootaloo was dressed in a leather vest that left her nipples and pubic area exposed. She was standing in front of a metal table with a ton of belts and straps on it. "Strap in and we'll really get this party started!" she called to Spike. Spike climbed on the table and Scootaloo strapped him in. "Now it's time for some real fucking!" She yelled as she pulled out her 40-inch strapon and jammed it in Spike's anus. Spike moaned so loud that all the ponies in the fucktower took notice. Everypony turned and started clopping to Scootaloo's total devastation of Spike's asshole. Spike was crying as the strap-on tore his sphincter but he also felt amazing pleasure as the tip hit his g-spot. Everypony came at the same time. Semen was everywhere.

Scootaloo unstrapped Spike. "Now lick up all this cum, slave!" Spike got on all fours and started to lick. It took him 3 hours to lick up all the cum. For his efforts Scootaloo gave him a klondike bar, but Spike's tummy was too full of cum for him to eat it. (continue to Main Storyline)

**Main Storyline continues here**

Spike was cuddling up by the fire by the time Twilight Sparkle got home. "Hey Spike, how was your day while I was gone?" "Oh, it was kind of boring." Spike lied, as it was not boring, for he had spent the day in the Fuck-tower. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Don't eat any of my graham crackers." Twilight said walking up the stairs.

Twilight never let Spike have any graham crackers. But Spike was a man now. He had fucked in the Fuck-tower. He was going to eat those graham crackers right in Twilight's goddamn fucking face.

Spike walked up the stairs with the box of graham crackers in hand. He kicked down the bathroom door and burned the shower curtain to cinders. Twilight screamed and tried to cover herself and started wailing "WHAT THE HECK SPIKE! What are you doing!? And why do you have my graham crackers?" Spike stared at her with intense eyes "I was going to eat them." he grinned. "But i see something I'd rather eat. A tasty treat that cannot be beat."

Spike grabbed Twilight and threw her on the bathroom floor. He held her down as he slid his long tongue into her pussy. "Spike, no, stop!" Twilight cried while sobbing. Spike said nothing. He scooped the tears out of Twilight's fur and stroked them onto his dick for lubrication. "_This is for never letting me go to band camp!_" Spike screamed as he jammed it in.

The pussy was torn as Spike's barbed dragon dick tore at Twilight's vaginal walls. A gasp interrupted Twilight's sobbing every time Spike thrust into her. The slapping sound was deafening. Spike grabbed a handful of graham crackers and shoved them into Twilight's mouth "YEAH, YOU EAT THOSE FUCKING GRAHAM CRACKERS YOU CUNT BITCH!" Twilight couldn't even scream as the graham crackers clogged up her trachea.

Spike bellowed as he was approaching climax. With a massive thrust he let his semen loose inside Twilight. He released her flank and Twilight's body slumped onto the floor. Semen, blood, and tears seeped out of Twilight's blown-out pussy and onto the bathroom's tiled floor. Spike started to walk out of the bathroom, but as he was making his way through the door he stopped for a moment, turned back and said "by the way, I fucked in the Fuck-tower." He walked away leaving Twilight in a messy pile. He did not realize that Twilight was dead.

rip in pony

_The End_


End file.
